This invention relates to an emergency paddle kit for use with a sailboard.
It is not uncommon for people using sailboards to be becalmed or caught in extremely rough conditions where it is impossible or dangerous for them to carry On sailing. They may become trapped by these weather conditions a fair distance from shore and have to paddle to shore using their hands or feet. This obviously is fairly difficult to do without expending a great deal of energy and effort.
A conventional paddle is too bulky to be conveniently carried on a sailboard, and lacks means for attaching it to the sailboard.